Mi mal de amores
by Natsuki Hikari
Summary: -Oye señorita, ¿Porqué lloras? No te preocupes, que cuando el cielo esta más oscuro es cuando se acerca el amanecer. Y a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré -Pero Sesshomaru...
1. Chapter 1

1:01 am, y no puedo dormir. Solo se me ocurrio esto, espero les guste.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en aquella fría banca del parque, con una lluvia incesante, con la noche cayéndole encima, su ropa totalmente empapada, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas… y con un corazón roto.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? – Se preguntaba a sí misma, sollozando, cabizbaja.

-Tome, lo necesita más que yo – Le dijo un joven apuesto, tendiéndole un pañuelo, parado enfrente de ella.

-Gracias – contestó apenas

El joven se sentó a su lado, -¿Qué hace tan bella señorita llorando con tal sufrimiento?

Dudó en contestar, pero lo hizo – Puede decirse que es mal de amores…

-¿Tan joven y ya sufre por eso? No cabe duda que para el amor no hay edad - dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella solo se sonrojó, pero se quedó en silencio, sin mencionar ninguna palabra, ella solo estaba… pensando.

* * *

continuará ...


	2. Mi jugada

Tuve una pequeña inspiración nocturna, y pues esto fue lo que resultó, por favor diganme que opinan, espero les guste:)

Propiedad de Rumiko:*

Y llorar, y llorar  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento.

* * *

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tenía que lucir perfecta. Tomó su labial y coloreó de rojo sus labios, acomodó su vestido, se puso un poco más de perfume y ¡Tadá! Ya estaba lista. Sonrió satisfecha; tomó su bolso y las llaves de su carro.

Manejó hasta llegar a aquel restaurant tan elegante. Al bajar no dejaba de atraer las miradas, ese vestido negro entallado la hacía lucir espectacular.

-Buenas noches, ¿Tiene reservación señorita? – Le preguntó la recepcionista

-Ehm, sí – Dudó un poco – Vengo con el joven Inuyasha Taisho.

La joven recepcionista hizo una mueca de asombro y se apresuró en atenderla, la dirigió hasta la mejor mesa del lugar, de la cual se podía ver la hermosa vista de la ciudad. El cielo brillaba como nunca, y miles de estrellas se asomaban por el cielo. La joven se retiró dejando a Kagome sola, se sentía tan ansiosa, y tan feliz.

Tomó su celular y vio el reloj, Inuyasha ya llevaba media hora de retraso. No sabía si preocuparse o estaba exagerando, así que decidió que esperaría un poco más.

La cera de las velas ya había llegado hasta el mantel de la mesa. Lo esperó durante una hora y media, y no recibió ninguna llamada ni mensaje de su parte. Pero antes de enojarse, decidió que lo llamaría. Tecleó el número y esperó unos segundos, al fin alguien había contestado del otro lado.

-¿Bueno? – Dijo Kagome

-¿Quién habla? –Era la voz de una mujer, se podían escuchar risas y música.

-Eh no, lo siento, número equivocado – Y colgó. Tomó con coraje su bolso y salió del lugar.

Encendió rápidamente el automóvil y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, ni siquiera le importó pasar más de dos semáforos en rojo, ella no dejaría esto así, el no jugaría con ella.

Algunas inquietas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos hasta llegar a sus mejillas, pero las limpiaba bruscamente. Llegó hasta el departamento de él, y subió lo más veloz que pudo por las escaleras.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero ésta se encontraba medio abierta, así que solo entró.

Lo primero que observó fue un camino de ropa que cruzaba desde la habitación y llegaba hasta la puerta del baño, ella lo siguió. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban. En pleno acto en la bañera. Se podían escuchar los gemidos de placer de ella, hasta que Kagome aventó con violencia la puerta haciendo que se separan. De inmediato Inuyasha habló:

-No es lo que piensas Kagome! Puedo explicarlo

-¡No necesito escuchar mentiras baratas! – Le gritó – ¿Por esto fue que olvidaste nuestro aniversario? – Él solo agachó la cabeza. – ¡Si esperé tanto en el restaurante era por una razón! Solo quería decirte que fui a hacerme un chequeo al hospital, creo que tengo SIDA, y tú podrías estar contagiado. – La cara de horror de la muchacha que se encontraba en la bañera era indescriptible, y la boca de Inuyasha parecía que podía llegar hasta el suelo.

Kagome solo salió y dio un portazo. Parece que una discusión había empezado en esa habitación después de su partida, y aunque estaba destrozada por dentro ella mantenía una sonrisa, porque sabía que a pesar del dolor, mantuvo su orgullo en alto, y más al haberle dicho esa mentira.

Llegó a su departamento, apagó todas las luces, encendió el televisor y se tumbó en el sofá. Lloró todo lo que pudo, gritó y siguió llorando, tiró todo lo que le recordaba a él, rompió sus peluches, los portarretratos los tiró al suelo, y siguió llorando, y lloró hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Rayitos de sol se colaban entremedio de las blancas persianas, por lo que lentamente fue despertando, hasta caer en cuenta de la realidad. Ya no tenía a su prometido, y su departamento era un completo desastre. Y no era el mejor día para tener que limpiarlo, así que solo subió a su habitación, se vistió con unos pants holgados, un suéter, tenis y salió a la calle.

Su primera parada seria a aquel café de la esquina. "Cafetería Reno" Nadie hacia los cafés tan buenos como en ese lugar, o eso sentía ella.

Llegó y por suerte no había tanta gente.

-Buenos días, me puede dar un café, súper cargado por favor.

-Claro que sí señorita, un momento

-Gracias – y le sonrió, y fue a buscar un asiento. Uno donde el sol pegara y estuviera cerca de la ventana. Y lo encontró, el lugar perfecto.

Se sentó y comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan tonta, había desperdiciado un año de su vida en un hombre que no valía la pena. Una mano en su hombro la despertó de su ensoñación

-Aquí tiene- le dijo un joven apuesto

-Eh?

-Aquí está su café señorita – le respondió, y rio un poco, vaya que la muchacha es distraída, pensó él.

-¡Oh sí! Muchas gracias – Tomó el café con ambas manos y lo colocó en la mesa, mientras veía como el joven se marchaba. Habiendo tantos hombres guapos no me deprimiré por alguien que no supo valorarme, pensó, y empezaba a darse ánimos ella sola.

Su celular comenzó a sonar – No puede ser – dijo quejándose – Sango, estoy un poco ocupada en este momento – contestó

-Kagome, me enteré de lo que pasó ayer, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó preocupada la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono

-Te prometo llamarte más tarde, ¿sí? Y te contaré todos los detalles, chao besos – Y colgó, ni siquiera esperó a escuchar las alegatas que recibiría del otro lado. Suspiró fuertemente, ese sería un largo día.

Salió de la cafetería y comenzó a turistear por la ciudad, lo que menos quería era estar en casa.

Recorrió calles, visitó museos, incluso fue al cine, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Le dolió, claro que le dolió. Una traición nunca viene de un enemigo, eso le dolió; la persona que ella pensó que nunca le fallaría le había fallado, y se encontraba sola.

Se sentó en esa banca del parque, y lloró. Todo lo que se había tragado, las lágrimas que escondió detrás de la sonrisa, las lloró. Y continuó llorando…

* * *

Den su opinión porfavor amiguitos, besos!

Nube~

Reviewwwwwwwww!


End file.
